And nothing was good
by foxmrdck
Summary: This last shot, this last bloodshed was meant for the Dragon, not for her. The same moment Ethan put the gun on her chest Sir Malcolm pulled the trigger. At first sight the evil seems to have perished, but the Mother of Evil is everlasting. The fight is not over yet, for there are greater battles to win. (Alternative ending of 'The blessed dark',featuring most major characters)


**Hey there!**

 **Welcome to my first Penny Dreadful fanfiction. I know that there are already tons of versions of this out there, but I just had to write my own ending!**

 **But first some remarks:**

 **English is not my first language, which means that you might find some mistakes there. I love playing around with language and imitating the Victorian style is a good way to do that. So if you find anything that's wrong or anything, let me know! I always want to improve my English and my writing skills.**

 **But now I hope that you enjoy the Prologue!**

 _Our father who art in heaven_

 _Hallowed by thy name_

 _Thy kingdom come._

 _Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven._

 _Give us today our daily bread._

 _And forgive us our trespasses._

 _As we forgive those who trespass against us._

 _And lead us not into temptation,_

 _But deliver us from evil._

 _For Thine is the kingdom,_

 _The power and the glory,_

 _Forever,_

 _Amen_

A tiny moment of dreadful silence, then the sound of the inevitable.

The monstrous roar of a gun, destroying the serenity of death.

He twitched. He hadn't pulled the trigger. But there was no time to wonder. At the same moment, Vanessa slumped down, pulling him with her to the floor. Her white dress was still immaculate, no trace of blood tainting it. Her breath was steady, but her eyelids fluttered, as if she was caught in an unpleasant dream. A single tear leaked from the corner of her eye and trickled slowly down her pallid ivory skin, leaving a grey spot on her dress.

His whole body had gone numb. He didn't feel the pain from his cuts and bruises, he neither heard the echoes of numerous voices flitting through the room. All his thoughts were with her and he prayed with his whole soul.

He couldn't explain what happened. He hadn't pulled the trigger. But there she was in his arms, her fragile body feeling heavy and lifeless. Still her breath was constant, albeit very feint.

Hot tears ran down his face, dropping on her beautiful, dormant face. Softly he wiped them away and pulled her even closer caressing her soft, alabaster skin.

It was only when a warm hand was carefully placed on his shoulder that he was dragged back into reality. "It's over Ethan!", he heard Dr. Frankenstein say. "The beast is dead!" Ethan inhaled sharply. Finally. Finally their everlasting crusade had come to an end. "Do you hear that?", he whispered almost silent into her ear. "He's dead! You're free." He felt Victor's grip tighten on his shoulder. "Is she still breathing? You need to lie her down on the floor so I can check on her. I guess that this... incidence will have quite some impact on her body and mind."

Ethan didn't want to let her go, but he knew it was for her best and slowly loosened his embrace putting her softly to the floor. He didn't step away when the doctor knelt beside him, only when another hand pulled him away moved. Only know he noticed that they hadn't been alone the whole time. Sir Malcolm, who helped him up, Kaetenay, Miss Hartdegen and Dr. Seward all circled Vanessa, all with mixtures of elation and concern on their faces.

A veil of silence lay over the room as the doctor examined Vanessa. But not long and he smiled. "Her vital signs are, considering the circumstances, very good. I suppose she just needs some rest, and she'll be fine in the blink of an eye."

The relief was visible. Everybody relaxed and Sir Malcolm even had tears in his eyes. "Let's bring her home", he said, giving Ethan a sign to help him picking her up. He did so, and soon the whole cortège made their way trough the now abandoned slaughterhouse.

As soon as Vanessa was safe and sound in her bed at Grandage Place Dr. Seward and Miss Hartdegen left. It was way after midnight and both of them had to fulfil their obligations the next day. Ethan had stayed with Vanessa, so it was only Sir Malcolm and Victor sitting on the sofa in the parlour, gazing at the fire. "What will you do now?", Victor finally asked as the silence became unbearable. "We won that battle. There is nothing left to fight for." Sir Malcolm sighed. "I don't know. Look after Vanessa until she is better. And then..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know. We'll all carry on with our life. It will all go back to normal!" "Normal?" Victor snorted. "I don't even know what that is anymore." "Yes, we've moved quite a bit away from it." Silence fell over them again. There was nothing left to say. Their common story had ended, the purpose of their circle had been fulfilled. It was time to move on.

It was long after midnight as Victor finally interrupted the silence and excused himself. He felt Sir Malcolm's glance as he left the room but he didn't turn around to say goodbye. Without any further word he put on his coat and closed the heavy iron door behind him, turning away from Grandage Place for good. A little smile flitting across his face. It was over. He was free again. The world was free again. All was good.

Only when he saw the slender figure with golden curls leaning in an alleyway, he knew that this new part of his story just begun.


End file.
